Feelin' the Same Way
by the female apophis
Summary: Sequel to Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way. Plz R&R. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Didn't have a clue where to take this. Warning: there is no more after this. Period!
1. part 1

Feelin' the Same Way

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: Sequel to Thing's Don't Always Turn Out That Way.

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: Yes, I finally got around to doing this. Hope you guys like the situation I've put Sam into for this one. Lots of time went into this one too. Please read and review, cause you know I need it to live.

********************

Jack raced down to the infirmary to pick Sam up. He was going to be giving her a ride home, a task that he was really looking forward to. She still didn't know about the new situation concerning the two of them, and he was looking forward to telling her.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was ready to go. Jack grabbed her bag and walked beside her just in case she decided to faint on him or something. She still wasn't up to par, and it was gonna be a while before she was.

They were soon standing outside his truck, and after opening the door for her, he made sure she was in all the way before going to get in himself. He could be the perfect gentleman if he wanted to.

As he pulled up in her driveway, he parked the truck, and made his way over to her side of the cab. He helped her out, and walked her up to her front door, her bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sir, would you like to come in? I would love it if you stayed for dinner tonight. It's the least I can do considering everything you've been doing for me the past few weeks."

"Sure, I'd like that Sam."

She gave him a quizzical look at the use of her first name, but shrugged it off instead. Jack hid the smile that was threatening to break out on his face, but he couldn't contain the joy that was spreading through his heart at that precise moment.

It wasn't every day that he could say he knew something his 2IC didn't.

Dinner went smoothly, and the two sat around chatting for a while afterwards. Jack decided that it was a good a time as any to break the news to Sam.

"Sam, we gotta talk about something."

"What is it sir?"

"First of all, you don't have to call me 'sir' when we're off base anymore. I talked to Hammond just before you were released. He's agreed that as long as we kept anything we do off base, it would fall under the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy that he just worked up with the President. So, what do you think?"

She just stared at him for a moment, speechless. Then she launched herself, until her arms were wrapped tightly around him. He was grateful to return the gesture and soon, the two were kissing. It wasn't much, but it was still proof that anything was possible.

When they broke apart, they smiled and rested their foreheads together.

"I don't wanna rush you into anything Sam."

"Thank you. I think we should take this slowly. We don't really know each other much outside of work, and it's gonna take a while until we get to that point where we do."

"I couldn't agree with you more Sam. I guess I should go then, before I end up doing something that throws everything we just agreed to out the door."

"Okay."

They rose off the couch, and Sam walked him to the door. They shared one last kiss and a smile before he was making his way down the steps and to his truck. She watched his retreating form from the doorway and as he drove away, she waved to him.

As she climbed into bed that night, her heart was light, and filled with joy as the day's moments ran through her head.

She was allowed to be with Jack. And for now, that was the most important thing on her mind.

~fin~ (for the moment at least.)

Okay, review, and I'll put up part two. But I need feedback on what kind of approach you all think I should take to it. Should it be a little while down the road, and they get together for their 'first time'? Or should I just describe their lives after that moment and how they get used to living together? You tell me, and I'll write.


	2. part 2

Feelin' the Same Way2

By: the female apophis

I think you can figure it out by referring to part one.

********************

They'd been living together for six months when Jack asked her to marry him. After a few minutes of stunned silence she spoke the word that he had wanted to hear for the past four years.

Everything was set, and Sam looked beautiful. A simple floor length gown with a simple veil made her look stunning. The small roses woven into her hair gave off a light scent, matching that of the ones in her hand.

As she walked down the aisle, she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome Jack looked in his dress blues. He told her right away that he was going to be the only one allowed to be in uniform, something that she wasn't complaining about at all.

Her dad wouldn't quit smiling, although he never wanted to place her hand in Jack's.

Vows were soon stated, and the two shared their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd erupted in cheers. They had been waiting for this to happen for quite some time.

Jack knocked on the door, wondering what it was that had made Sam so sick. She had been in the bathroom for the past ten minutes; he could hear her coughing through the door.

"Sam, you okay in there?"

"I'm fine Jack. I'll be out in a minute."

She knew exactly what was going on. She was going to talk to Janet today to confirm her suspicions.

She was. She was pregnant. She couldn't wait to find Jack and tell him.

Jacob and Sarah came into the world on August thirteenth at 1:15 and 1:20 a.m. Sam had practically killed Jack when he wouldn't wake up. She finally just told him that she was going to the infirmary, and if wanted to be there when the kids were born, he needed to get out of bed. He had awoken instantly, and helped her to the car. It took them a record twenty minutes to get to the base and down to the infirmary.

It was the kids fifth birthday, and Sam couldn't wait to tell Jack the good news.

She was pregnant again.

~fin~

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I really couldn't think of any way to conclude this. I'm not gonna do anything more, this idea has reached it's limit, and can go no further. That is unless one of you can give me a really good idea to continue this. Now, if you would please, review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

"What I look forward to is continued immaturity followed by death."-Dave Barry


End file.
